I have $47$ marbles. Then, $6$ of my friends each give me $7$ marbles. How many marbles do I have?
$\text{From friends}$ $\text{Starting}$ ${47}$ $6 \times 7$ $?$ $42$ $6$ of my friends each give me $7$ marbles. We can multiply to find the total number of marbles from friends. $6\times7={42}$ Marbles ${\text{from friends}}$ $+$ ${\text{starting}}$ marbles $=$ ${\text{total}}$ marbles ${42}+{47}={89}$ I have $89$ marbles.